sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony
Ebony is a cold blooded assassin who sticks to the shadows and only comes out when she has her target in her sights. Her nickname Bloodblade was given to her for all the blood she has spilt as her kill count ranges in the millions. 'History' When Ebony was born she was at first a sweet and innocent girl and only saw the world for the good and was unaware of the evil that lurks within the shadows. At the age of 10 Ebony was raped and it traumatized her deeply to a point where she slowly started noticing all the evil that actually existed. One night she had the urge to get blood on her hands, having a deep desire to eliminate the evil that exists such as her rapist, so she grabbed her father's combat knife and snuck out of her home in search for her rapist. Several days and nights she searched until she found out the rapist was behin bars already, but that didn't stop Ebony instead she found a way to sneak into the prison and murder the rapist in cold blood in his own cell. The next day the Azure Police couldn't figure out how he died even with all of the advanced technology as this made Ebony slightly pleased. But that one assassination was not enough for her. Day by day Ebony kept her eyes and ears on the news, listening and watching for any more criminals ruining the streets of Vale and when she did find her next target, she hunted them down that same night and assassinated them. 10 assassinations later, she was nicknamed Bloodblade and thus began Ebony's new life in being a solo or hired Assassin. When she was 14 her parents found out about what she had been doing and threatened to report her to the law enforcements. Without hesitation, she assassinated her own parents that night, packing up a few of her things and left the house without a single trace. She began hanging out in the shadows only, walking up to people who needed certain people to be "taken care of" and demanded she'd be paid for her job. Luckily enough, people forked over large sums of cash to Ebony after each assassination as she used the money to buy better weaponary such as Hidden Blade Gloves, Darts, Needles, Daggers, Poison and Sleeping potions for her needles and darts along with a dart gun. She also later had her father's former Combat Knife remade and sharpened up, looking almost brand new. Ebony continued taking requests for assassinations only whether it was someone high in a coperate company or just a small town clerk. It didn't matter to Ebony as long as she was shedding blood and getting paid to do so. Soon enough by the time she was 21, Ebony had made enough money for her own hidden underground house that was located inside of a cave within the Power Forest. Inside the house was all kinds of luxurious items; Hidden Cameras placed at every corner of Vale, Monitors for all of the Hidden Cameras, her own TV and Cable with surround sound, a hot tub inside her bathroom, and so much more. Anything that you think a Assassin would need for her, she also had. Despite doing Assassinations for money, she still assassinates people who she thinks need to see their maker. Currently her kill count is somewhere between 5-7 million. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:The Assassins